Uncle Emmett
by life takes time
Summary: Nessie and Emmett make valentines for the family. This just pointless fluff, not the best I've ever done but it's cute


**A/N: So this was the evil little plot bunny again, creating usless peices of fluff in my mind that need to be written at 5 in the morning, I think I have insomnia, oh well... enjoy**

What a boring day I thought to myself, everyone was hunting or reading or painting or doing some sort of quiet activity and what was I doing, playing Call of Duty, again. I'm so sick of this game right now; it's not any fun without Jasper, hell even Edward would do right now.

I sighed. Don't get me wrong I like that the family is safe and can be peaceful, it's just freakin' boring right at this moment!

I sighed again and resigned myself to the fact that I was facing another boring day and maybe night if Rose didn't get home from hunting with Esme.

"Uncle Emmett?" I heard a small voice behind me.

I paused my game and looked to the right to see a nervous looking Nessie rocking back and forth on her feet in the pink footie pyjamas that Alice insisted she wore.

"How may I be of assistance my dearest niece?" I asked as I swooped her up in my arms.

She giggled at suddenly being swung up into my arms. She turned out of my arms and instead knelt on my knees to be face to face with me and then pressed her tiny, sticky, warm hand to my face. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as visions of her and I flew through my mind.

She pulled her hand away from my cheek and looked up at me with her signature pout, "Please, Uncle Emmett?"

I gave huge grin; she wanted to make valentine cards for the family "Let's do it!"

Her smile became wider then I had ever seen it and she jumped up, "Come on, let's go to my room and get started!"

I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and we ran up the stairs to the room Esme had made for her. I set her down and in the blink of an eye she was half way under her bead reaching for something underneath it, her little bottom sticking out.

"I got it!" she cried out. She came out from under the bed pulling out a cardboard box that was almost as tall as her.

"Who's will we do first?" I asked in a serious tone.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she thought it through carefully. "Aunty Alice" she finally said with a nod.

She pushed against the cardboard box with a grunt to dump out the contents. Paper, scissors, glue, glitter, crayons, markers and everything else that could be considered useful for a craft.

She passed me the small pink safety scissors and red paper, "Make a heart please." She had a mischievous glint in her eye.

I looked at the tiny scissors in my hand, designed for small, meek children. Not vampires with super strength. I looked up at Nessie and she gave me an innocent smile, too innocent.

I tried to put my thumb and index finger through the small holes of the handle, only managing to get the very tip through.

She laughed as she watched me struggling to cut out a paper heart with the small, blunt scissors. When it was finally finished, I held it out in front of us to admire my handiwork.

"Uncle Emmett" she said seriously after a few moments of staring at the heart, and I use the term heart loosely "Maybe I should cut the hearts."

"You know what Ness," I looked in her chocolate brown eyes, "I think that's a mighty fine idea"

She giggled again and took the diminutive scissors from my hand. In under a minute she had a perfectly shaped heart cut out.

"Renesemee Cullen" I said, faking a stern tone "You've been able to cut out that heart the entire time."

She smirked, albeit it was the cutest smirk ever to be formed, "Maybe" she replied in her soft, sweet voice, "here" she said giving me some glitter.

"Then why did I have to attempt to cut a heart?" I asked her as together we put glitter all over Alice's valentine.

She looked up with a toothy grin "It was funny, and you have glitter on your nose" she her laugh chimed again.

I wiped my nose and shook my head "You've been spending too much time with Aunt Alice."

She frowned a little "But Aunt Alice says that I've been spending too much time with you, she says that before I know it, I'll be able to curse in five languages."

"What do you say?" I asked her smiling to myself.

She was considering her words carefully while she was lying on her tummy, her feet in the air, her head propped up on one arm and a crayon firmly clasped in her tiny hand.

"I think…" she said as she wrote 'To Aunty Alice, Love Niecey Nessie' on the card "I think" she repeated and looked up at me smiling "That I need to spend _more_ time both of you!"

"Good answer Ness, good answer."

"No I'll tell you what a good answer was." Someone said behind me, I turned to see Alice in the doorway.

Nessie ran up before Alice could say anything else "look what I made you Aunt Alice!" she exclaimed, reaching up on her tip toes to wave the card in Alice's face.

"Oh wow Nessie, its beautiful!" Alice proclaimed and she gave Nessie a kiss atop her curly bronze hair.

Nessie smile grew incredibly wide and she ran back to the floor to make valentines for the rest of the family.

"Now please Alice, enlighten me with this fascinating tale." I said when Nessie started to hum to her self.

"When I said she'd be cursing in five languages by the time she's four, she replied 'I can already do it in three'"

I started to laugh uproariously, that's my girl.

**A/N: Yeah so this is totally not what I was expecting to happen, but oh well; like it, hate it, review it! Oh and feel free to check out my new story 'Always Here' I'm actually trying my hand at a long fic :o and I want to know if it's any good!**


End file.
